WEW: World Extreme Wrestling
by Lintu Hitose
Summary: John Martin is the GM of World Extreme Wrestling.  Pirate Pete is a rookie quickly working his way up the ranks for a shot at the WEW Heavyweight Championship belt.  Boulder Bill is the current champ and will do anything to keep the belt. Read and Reveiw


This is my first story here, so be nice.

I did this as an English 10 assighnment nearly 2 years ago. I think I got at least a B+ on it. Read it and tell me what YOU think.

So, without further adu, I present to you...

**World Extreme Wrestling!!!**

World Extreme Wrestling is the hottest thing going. Everyone wants to know the rich and famous people in the league. John Martin is the General Manager (GM) of World Extreme Wrestling. He hires the wrestlers, fires them, and puts them in the matches – always with his eye on making money. Pirate Pete is a rookie quickly working his way up the ranks for a shot at the WEW Heavyweight Championship belt. Pete has trained hard and thinks he deserves a spot in a Main Event championship match. Boulder Bill is the current champ and will do anything to keep the belt. He has to do what the GM tells him to do, but he is also a person that no one wants to mess with.

For someone who owns WEW, GM Martin is low on money and behind on his bills. He's a guy that's really into the "flash and dash" of wrestling. He spares no expense in hiring the best wrestlers, driving expensive cars and traveling around the world. However, his lifestyle is catching up with him. Banks are calling for payment and he never seems to have enough money.

To raise some quick cash, GM Martin decides to hold a two month long tournament to decide a #1 contender for the WEW Championship. He knows people will pay top dollar to see the best of the best go at it for two whole months. The only questions are, "Who will compete against whom?" and, "Who will ultimately win the title shot?" He put in a lot of hours creating the right mix of wrestlers that would draw in the crowd he needed to make lots of money.

It started out slowly and GM Martin got worried that he wouldn't generate the money he needed. He advertised on talk radio, local cable TV and put huge billboards up along the highway. Finally, his efforts paid off and the arena was packed with fans.

Match after match was played. Wrestlers came for their opportunity to compete for the title. Their costumes included masks and makeup. They used pyrotechnics and folding chairs as weapons. The crowd spread the word and it was the talk of the town.

In the finals, Pirate Pete was matched to wrestle Hambone Harry. It was terrific! Both wrestlers gave it their all! Pete hit a top-rope superplex on Harry. Harry caught Pete with a powerbomb as Pete came off the top-turnbuckle. For twenty minutes they went at it head-to-head. Finally, Pete finished off Harry with a top rope splash and was named the winner of the tournament and became the #1 contender for Boulder Bill's WEW Heavyweight Championship belt.

Bill did not want to risk losing his belt to a rookie. He also knew that GM Martin was low on cash. Bill decided to bribe GM Martin to delay the title shot. Bill offered 10 grand. GM Martin, although under great pressure from the banks, said no to the bribe.

The fight was on! Pirate Pete faced off with Boulder Bill at the PPV, No Escape, for 40 minutes straight! There never had been anything like it! They used every move under the sun. Chairs were swung and tables were smashed, they used everything they could get and used it on each other. Bodies were flying everywhere. Each got thrown out the ring by his opponent at least 5 times. Finally, Pete got Bill in an ankle lock, forcing the champ to tap out. Pirate Pete was declared the winner by submission and new WEW Heavyweight Champion!

Pete became quite the celebrity. He answered questions for the local TV station and his story was posted online. Wherever he went, he always wore his championship belt. He certainly became a crowd favorite. But there was still one thing left for Pete to do. He had promised to help GM Martin get out of debt and he was true to his word.Pete paid off the car. He paid off some loans. He also hired a financial advisor so GM Martin's problems would go away permanently. Pete's promise was fulfilled. He and the GM became partners in the WEW and allies in everything they did.

Please.

Read, Review, and give some advice to make better stories in the future. :)


End file.
